Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cognitive Radio (CR) provides a model for wireless communication in which nodes may adaptively change transmission and/or reception parameters. CR promises more efficient and effective use of radio frequency spectrum by CR devices.